


维纳斯的爱情 08

by hyukmylove



Category: Eunhae - Fandom, Super Junior
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyukmylove/pseuds/hyukmylove
Kudos: 4





	维纳斯的爱情 08

李东海看着虚掩着的大门，深吸了一口气，鼓足了勇气才又踏进门里。李赫宰依旧是在他的花房里，不知道在忙着些什么。阳光透过玻璃洒在他的身上，仿佛给他镀了一层金光。本来他就应该是从天上来的，李东海那时心里是这样想的。

像前一天一样，李东海敲了敲门。

“进来吧。”

这一次，李赫宰转过了身，看向他。李赫宰的脸上闪现了一抹笑，始于眼角，终于眉梢。就好像是等待了很久的野兽，而他的猎物终于自己找上了门。李东海看着李赫宰的笑愣住了。

人笑可以分为很多种。电影里的反派会有的那一种残忍的笑，亦或是天使般纯洁、甜美的笑。但李赫宰的笑两种都不符合，他的笑不带有善恶的杂念，是来自于最原始的兽性的欲望。

“傻愣着干什么？过来吧！”李赫宰说完舔了一下嘴唇。在他鲜红、灵巧而又柔软的舌头伸出来的那一刹那，李东海觉得，李赫宰舔的不是嘴唇，而是搔痒了他的灵魂，舔舐了他的心。李东海朝他走去的腿，似乎都是在微微颤抖着的。

“我。。。我是来拿衣服的。”李东海说着，手因为不知道该往哪放，而无措地小幅度地晃来晃去。

“不做我的模特了吗？”李赫宰抬了抬眉毛，那一种笑容又闪现在他的脸上。“难道，要我帮你脱衣服吗？”

李赫宰并没有给李东海反应的时间，他伸手一颗一颗揭开李东海的衬衫，退去。然后他解开皮带，却不着急脱下。他指了指李东海下身的凸起，笑着问，  
“你每一次看见我都是这样吗？”

他知道李东海要解释，但他并没有给他解释的机会，他自己似乎也急不可待了。在人的最刚刚张开想要说些什么的时候，李赫宰就吻了过去。李赫宰不得不承认他迷恋上了李东海嘴唇的触感，就像是草莓果冻一般。明明是吻的嘴唇，而兴奋感却蔓延至浑身上下的每一个角落。

李赫宰一边亲吻着，一边快速地脱下李东海的裤子。然后就像山顶的雄狮扑倒来到他脚边的绵羊一般，将人扑倒在灰色绒布上。轻笑着，啃咬、舔舐。他用身体压制着李东海，野蛮地侵略着他身上的每个角落，全然只凭着自己最原始的欲望，在李东海身上留下红红紫紫的印记。

李东海不知道该如何反应，这一切都发生的太过于突然。就这样在一瞬间展开，和昨天的记忆丝毫衔接不上。但他看到了李赫宰眼中的火苗，感受到了他炽热的呼吸，于是就这样心甘情愿地成为他口中的食物。不知道是因为疼痛还是因为过于致命的刺激，李东海泛红的眼睛不自觉地流下泪水，可他却一声不吭地接受着，甚至迎接着。李赫宰的衣服不知道什么时候，又是被谁脱去的。是李赫宰自己，还是李东海？已经在欲望中沉沦的两人，谁也不知道。

李赫宰并没有因为李东海的泪水而怜惜他，甚至连扩张都没有耐心地做好就就着润滑剂一冲到底。李东海终于因为过度的刺激和疼痛叫出了声，他的手紧紧地握着，在掌心嵌入，留下深深的指甲印。他舍不得将伤痕和疼痛留在吞食自己的野兽身上，却没有意识到奄奄一息的只是自己。

像发了狂般的野兽听到这声凄惨，突然疑惑着停了下来，微微撑起身体，他看向李东海的眼睛。李东海微红的眼睛里面写着不止是顺从和沉迷，还有忍耐与痛苦，但就像泪痕一般，并不着痕迹。李东海也看向李赫宰的眼睛，却解读不出他眼中的困惑，但他却用带着善与美的怀抱，轻轻将李赫宰揽入。就像是美神维纳斯，轻轻将困惑的猛兽揽入自己怀中。那一刹那，李赫宰看到了李东海独有的光芒，柔和的甚至带着春天花草的清香。就像柔软地棉花一般，将自己的锋芒包裹起来。事实上，到底是李东海包裹起了李赫宰的锋芒，还是李赫宰心甘情愿地自己收起了自己的锋芒，谁也搞不清楚。但是可以肯定的是，从那一刻起，李东海完完全全地进入了李赫宰的心脏，自那一刻起，他的心不再只是为李赫宰自己而疼，从此以后，在李赫宰活着的每一个瞬间，他都会因为李东海的疼痛而疼痛，因为李东海的开心而开心。维纳斯的爱情真真正正地拉开了帷幕，可是不论是维纳斯本人还是他的野兽都还没有意识到。

“我轻一点。”李赫宰放慢了速度，小心翼翼地动着。他轻轻吻着李东海的眼睛安抚，“对不起，我是第一次。”

对不起，这仿佛是李赫宰人生中的第一次说出这个词。

李东海没有回应这句，而是答非所问地说道，  
“我爱你。”

李赫宰微微皱了皱眉头，他当然知道，事实上从李东海在酒吧偷偷看着他的那一天起，他就知道。只是爱他的人太多了，在这之前李东海只是其中一个而已。李赫宰没有回应，他还有着最后的倔强，他还不愿意相信自己已经完全地淹没在爱情的大海里。

李赫宰深深浅浅，有节制地抽插着，他用欣赏的眼神去看身下人沉迷的神色，愉悦地听着人舒适的呻吟，也感受着他情不自禁的颤抖。。。阳光透过玻璃将两人的炽热放大，毫无遮挡的花房，和虚掩的大门让李东海羞耻地闭上眼睛。这样的美丽仿佛不应该在人世间拥有，李赫宰看着李东海这样想道。然后他伸出手，用掌心环住身下人的硬挺，就像是抚慰自己一样，取悦着他。

李东海也不知道是因为双重的刺激还是因为人出乎意料的体贴而全身肌肉紧绷起来，微微将背弓起，他的甬道跟随上心跳的节奏紧密地收缩着，他终于将手拥上人的脖颈，就像拥住人的心一般，紧紧地搂着。在最后的冲刺下，两人同时攀登上了欲望的高峰，倾泄出他们浓稠的欲望。他们瘫软下来，却依旧紧拥着，

“你叫什么名字？”

“李东海。”

这是李赫宰第一次去问别人的名字。


End file.
